This invention relates to a joint for use in joinery manufacture and a method of forming the same, which has particular application in the building and wood-working trades. Moreover, the particular joint herein described relates to a modernization of the traditional mortice and tenon joint which has been used in the joinery industry for many hundreds of years. Notwithstanding the advent of modern machinery to substantially improve the shaping of joinery stock and maintain cost effectiveness, there has been no suitable alternative to the manufacture of strong joints other than the traditional mortice and tenon joint. A difficulty with the mortice and tenon joint is that it does not readily offer itself to easy machining techniques and further necessitates the use of reinforcement to provide sufficient strength in certain situations.
It is an object of one form of the present invention to provide a joint in joinery manufacture which has strength characteristics comparable to a mortice and tenon joint.
It is a preferred object of the one form of the present invention to provide an improved joint which is a suitable alternative to the traditional mortice and tenon joint with respect to considerations of strength.
It is a further preferred object of the one form of the present invention to provide an improved joint which can be easily produced using modern machining techniques.
It is another preferred object of the one form of the present invention to provide an improved joint having superior strength characteristics in comparison to the traditional mortice and tenon joint.